A Different Kind Of Celebration
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Roman and Ava are happily married. When their neighbor, Phil, gets divorced, they decide to make him feel better. Warning:Sex Content, Threesome


This is a New Year's One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best writing partner and a great friend. Hope you like it.

* * *

Roman and Ava had been married for nearly two years, living most of that time in the same neighborhood and got to be friends with some of their neighbors including Phil and Amy Brooks.

Phil was a construction supervisor and Amy was a Registered Nurse, both very attractive, physically fit and equally engaging. While neither couple considered the other to be best friends, they did have similar interests and found numerous opportunities to enjoy one another's company. Even though they didn't consider Phil and Amy to be close friends, it nevertheless came as a total surprise to them when one day they were informed of their neighbors impending divorce. Amy gave Ava little reason for the divorce other than the general, 'we've grown apart' line. Since the two did not have any children, the divorce was finalized in relatively short order and Amy moved back to California to be nearer to her parents. After her move, Roman and Ava heard nothing more from her.

Phil, in the meantime, fell into a gray funk. He was left with a nearly empty house and an even more empty checking account. It seems that Amy liked to spend money, and most of the couple's debts fell to Phil to repay. As a consequence of the depression, when Phil came in from work he rarely left the house, neglecting all past friendships and hobbies, he preferred instead to stay home alone.

"You know what we should do, Roman?" Ava said, late one afternoon, "We should invite Phil over this weekend to dinner. He hasn't been out of his house in months and I'm kind of worried about him."

"I'll be happy to give him a call and invite him over. Not sure he'll accept, though. I've asked him to go play golf with me several times over the past few weeks and he always comes up with some lame excuse."

"How about I give him a call? It might be harder for him to say no to me."

"You always have had a thing for Phil, haven't you?" Roman said with a knowing grin on his face.

"I most certainly have not," Ava replied in mock indignation. "I'll grant you that Phil is a very handsome man, but I'm only making the suggestion out of concern. Staying cooped up in that house all alone is not healthy for anyone."

"Okay. You're right. Phil needs to get out some. Go ahead and give him a call. Maybe he'll accept if you make the invitation."

Ava called Phil a few minutes later and with some persuading, was able to get him to accept the offer. Pleased with herself, she set about the task of planning the menu, a task for which she was quite adept. Saturday rolled around quickly, and Ava prepared a meal that was fit for a four star restaurant.

"Oh my god, Ava," Phil said as he finally pushed back from the table, "this is the best meal I have had in I don't know how long. I had no idea that you were such a fabulous cook."

Roman smiled at the blushing Ava and commented, "I married the best cook in five counties...and the prettiest too, I might add."

"Gentlemen, I appreciate all the compliments," Ava said, "now how about let's take the dishes to the kitchen and adjourn to the living room to enjoy a little after dinner wine and conversation."

"You know I don't drink." Phil replied.

"Then Pepsi or water for you." She smiled.

A little wine between her and Roman ultimately became a lot of wine, and the tone of the conversation shifted from sports and politics and became more personal in nature.

"Phil...I'll bet you haven't had a date since you and Amy broke up, have you?" Ava asked.

"Really haven't wanted to," Phil responded, a little distantly. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship just yet."

"So you really haven't even wanted a woman's company since Amy left?" Ava asked, a little thick tongued, for the wine was beginning to take effect.

"No I haven't," Phil answered as he poured another glass of Pepsi for himself. Regardless of his admission Phil found himself admiring Ava's legs, for her skirt had risen up nearly enough for a view of her panties.

"You know, Roman couldn't go that long without sex, could you honey?"'

"I wouldn't want to honey. I'd miss that cute little ass of yours too much."

Ava giggled, stood up suddenly and said, "I know what let's do. Let's all go get in the hot tub. It's nice and cool out tonight. The hot tub would be so relaxing."

"Sounds good to me," Phil replied. "I'll go get my swimsuit and be right back."

"Oh, there's no need to do that," Ava said with a giggle. "We don't need swimsuits. I think we know each other well enough to be naked."

Phil glanced over at Roman who shrugged and said, "If it's okay with Ava, it's okay with me."

With that, the three headed to the back deck. Roman grabbed the remainder of the wine and followed Ava and Phil who had headed out the back door.

"Okay...clothes off," Ava ordered with a bit of a slur, as she began to unbutton her blouse.

Roman and Phil watched with fascination as Ava began a slow and deliberate striptease, first taking off her blouse and then her skirt, leaving her clad only in her black bra and skimpy panties. Phil again glanced nervously over at Roman to ensure he was okay with what was happening and was a bit surprised to note that Roman appeared to be enjoying the show as much as him. Ava then turned her back to the men, undulating seductively and proceeded to slowly unhook her bra. Once off, she twirled it over her head several times before tossing it over her shoulder to her husband, Roman. With her back still turned, she then slid out of her panties, revealing her tight, flawless ass to the men, dancing as she did to the beat of some unheard music. Once removed, she tossed the panties to Phil over her shoulder and turned around to face the two men while simultaneously raising her arms in the air and saying, "Ta da. Now it's your turn. Let's see some man flesh."

Phil and Roman were speechless as Ava stood there with her arms held high and her legs splayed, totally naked and exposed. Ava had a magnificent body. Ava's breasts were full and her pink nipples erect, a sign of her obvious sexual excitement. The men were obviously turned on by Ava's show, their faces were both flushed and their pants both beginning to show a telltale bulge.

"I'm a little embarrassed to say that I have had a...uh...reaction to seeing you...uh...naked, Ava" Phil stammered.

Roman chuckled. "That's okay, Phil, I have a full hard on and I get to see her naked all the time."

"Enough of the talk," Ava slurred. "It's time for your clothes to come off. I want to see that big dick Amy told me about." Ava immediately placed her hands to her mouth over her unintended alcohol-induced revelation.

"Okay...I see what this is all about. Ava wants to see you naked, Phil. I've always suspected that she has a thing for you. Well I don't mind if that's what she wants," Roman said as he too began to disrobe. Roman quickly got down to his boxers and then with a brief moment of hesitation, pulled them off and tossed them on the patio table nearby, unashamedly exposing his full erection in the process.

"Oh my. Looks like someone might be a little excited, honey," Ava said lasciviously. "That looks good enough to eat."

Phil wasted no time and quickly followed suit. When he got down to his underwear, the bulge in his pants was significant. Roman noted that Ava's eyes were glued to Phil's crotch as she awaited the unveiling. Much like Ava had done previously, Phil turned his back and slid off his underwear before turning around and revealing his massive erection.

"Oh my god," Ava exclaimed when she saw it. "Amy was right. You are huge."

While Phil's penis was not extremely long, it was significant in its girth, and was fully erect, rock-hard and pulsing to every beat of his heart. Ava walked over to both men with her eyes firmly glued to Phil's penis.

Roman observed Ava closely and was significantly turned on by his wife's excitement. "Ava," he began hoarsely, "I'll bet Phil wouldn't mind if you touched it, would you Phil?"

"Uh...not in the slightest," Phil managed to say, a little nervously.

Ava very slowly and deliberately reached out her right hand and lightly touched the tip of Phil's fully erect penis. Phil moaned ever so slightly at her tentative touch. Emboldened by his reaction, Ava began to moved her hand down the shaft. Phil thrust his hips almost imperceptibly at her touch causing Ava to tighten her grip and begin to move her hand more firmly up and down the thick shaft.

"Come here, Roman," Ava ordered, not wanting her husband to feel left out.

Roman moved over without hesitation and Ava took his throbbing member in her left hand and began the same gentle, but firm, up and down motion. "Oh god...that feels so good, Ava," he said to his beautiful naked wife, again noting her lustful gaze that was trained on Phil's thick erection.

Roman kissed Ava's ready lips and began to fondle her left breast. Phil, boldly following suit, reached his hand down and worked a finger into her wet and ready slit. Ava moaned as Phil's finger found her most sensitive spot. The three stayed locked in that position for a few minutes until Ava began backing up to a patio chair, pulling both men with her as she moved, found the chair and sat down. She released her husband's penis, turned her attention to Phil, and began to run her tongue lightly up the length of his erection before taking it into her mouth. She took in as much of it as she could, and worked her tongue around the tip. Phil groaned and exhaled deeply.

Ava lightly licked and sucked for several minutes before releasing him and then turned to her husband and began to do the same to him. While Ava worked on Roman, Phil bent down, spread Ava's legs and began to softly lick her. Within minutes, overcome by the sensation of Phil's tongue, Ava released Roman's dick and said, "That feels so good. Oh god...I'm so hot. I need someone to fuck me...now. Please...I need a dick inside me right now."

Roman, sensing that what she really wanted was to feel Phil inside of her, grabbed Ava by the hand, raised her up from the chair and motioned for her to bend over the patio table. "Phil...I think Ava wants to feel you inside of her."

Phil jumped at the offer and positioned himself behind Ava as she was bent over the table, taking in the sight of her gorgeous, tight, round ass. Phil's dick was so hard that he initially had difficulty with the angle, but slowly with a little effort, took her from behind. Ava moaned at first and then cried loudly to an unseen deity as Phil entered her and thrust her hips against him, causing him to increase the tempo of his own thrusts. Roman was rock hard as he watched his beautiful wife so thoroughly enjoying this. While Phil and Ava moaned and thrust, Roman massaged his dick almost to the edge before backing off, excitedly awaiting his opportunity with his wife. Within minutes, both Phil and Ava began to climax. Ava's orgasm was long, hard and loud. She actually climaxed several times, each one more intense than the previous. As Phil reached orgasm he simply grabbed Ava's hips and thrust hard, filling her completely and causing Ava another wave of intense pleasure.

Roman could hardly wait for his turn with Ava, and she did not disappoint. As soon as Phil withdrew from her, Ava grabbed Roman's dick and guided it in. Roman wasted no time and began thrust into her. Bringing her to orgasm one last time, nearly screaming in pleasure as she did. Out of breath and temporarily spent, the three sat down and relaxed in the deck chairs.

"Boys...that was the most sensual moment of my life. I don't think I have ever cum that long and hard before. Now let's get in the hot tub and relax awhile."

The three entered the warm water, and before long began exploring one another once again. Roman and Phil quickly were hard, and before long persuaded Ava to get out of the tub for another round. The three played for nearly an hour longer until their sexual appetites were fully satiated, and then made their way inside for a quick shower together.

Since that unexpected and eventful encounter, sex has never better between Roman and Ava. Phil, on the other hand, recovered from his divorce and became a very frequent dinner guest.

Please Review!


End file.
